


假冒伪劣相亲会

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: 完结。ABO，双α。两个不情不愿去参与相亲会的α有了一些令人误会的小故事已校对





	1. Chapter 1

清晨风和日丽，不代表今天不会下雨。  
αΩ相亲会，也不代表α就能当场搞到Ω。  
这就像天气预报说“今天的降水概率为65%”一样狡猾，很少有人关心没出现的那部分数字到底指的是什么样的事情。

达斯汀要去参加相亲会。一身西装革履的打扮并没有衬得他器宇轩昂，他不是那种健美高大的α，从外表来看，他更像是一个平凡不起眼的β。  
相亲会在一间酒店的宴会厅举办，α和Ω分别在两边入口处领取颜色不同的入场手环。虽然这两个性别一般都对信息素比较敏感，但一般这种场合会强制要求与会者使用抑制剂，因此α和Ω最多也只能闻出对方是什么味道，而无法猜出性别。当然灵魂伴侣除外，如果因为这种情况引起骚动，主办方也准备了相对的应急预案。  
连续两个晚上的通宵让达斯汀有点流鼻涕，脸色看起来也不太好。他本来就没对这种活动有什么期待，入场之后拿了瓶矿泉水就找了个角落坐着打瞌睡，手环也摘下来放到了口袋里。要不是公司强制他来参加这种活动，他现在这个时间应该在自家的被窝里补觉。  
“还真是闻不出来α和Ω的区别，就靠着手环和气味，万一不小心看上个α怎么办？”  
“看体型也能分出来吧！挑着那些娇小可爱的来总没错的。能有几个Ω长得又高又壮的？这概率说不定比碰上灵魂伴侣还小呢！”  
有几个α在距离达斯汀不远的地方讨论着，他听了个大概，暗自在心里吐槽：要是α一定是又高又壮，Ω一定是娇小迷人，那他和马克难道是身残志坚变装奋斗？！  
达斯汀对Ω的执念不大，但心里对灵魂伴侣这个神秘的概念还是有些向往——仅限于好奇那种。他对外貌也有一定普通程度上的偏好，大概是看片更喜欢看哪个类型的那种程度。他闭上眼睛继续想着一些关于未来伴侣的事情作为打瞌睡的调剂品，在疲惫的压迫下他的意识变得越来越模糊，一个美妙的伴侣概念模型在他混沌的意识中一闪而过——金发碧眼大长腿，接着他就贴着墙壁进入了一片漆黑的沉眠之中。

等到肖恩登记完毕后，相亲会场里面的α和Ω们也都聊得差不多了，剩下基本上都是没找到合适的对象，打算继续争取一下的人。肖恩本就打算晃一圈就走，他对这种活动没什么兴趣，完全是因为打赌输了才来的。不管什么性别，只要他想泡，那肯定是十拿九稳。  
在这种装模作样的相亲会上，一群人假正经客套，还没有去酒吧调情成功率高。肖恩登记的时候大概扫了一眼屋子里的情况，并没有发现什么让他感兴趣的猎物，也没闻到什么他喜欢的味道，就一下子丧失了兴致，顺手把手环塞进了口袋里。  
就当避避雨吧，他想。他刚才来的时候外面在下雨，明明今天早上还是个大晴天，半路却下起雨来，还完全没有要停的意思。  
已经用了抑制剂，今晚去酒吧也就没什么意思了，他干脆在这消磨会儿时间，然后去餐厅吃个饭再回家。他去取了一些热饮，打算找个地方坐下喝完。  
这破地方，连个清纯可爱的都没剩，更别提小蛮腰之类的附加要求了。对于今晚战果很不满意的肖恩，大步流星地走向靠墙的休息区。

达斯汀睡得迷迷糊糊，只感觉嘈杂的声音越来越小，周围渐渐变得安静起来，如果不是腰椎和颈椎的疼痛打搅，他甚至想继续睡下去。他呆滞地睁着眼睛，然后突然的，他的眼前一暗，吓得他一下子就清醒了过来。  
“喂，你没事儿吧？”那个人开口问道。  
金发、碧眼、大长腿！这难道就是美梦成真的感觉吗！达斯汀出神地盯着那个似乎在向他靠近的人影，一阵似有似无的书卷气息钻进了他的鼻子里，让他的心彻底雀跃了起来。这么知性优雅的信息素味道，难道长得好看的人信息素也这么好闻吗！虽然没有传说中灵魂伴侣那种触电的感觉，但不知为何，达斯汀万分确定，这就是他理想伴侣！毕竟灵魂伴侣太难找了，而谁也不确定灵魂伴侣真的如传说中一般美好。

肖恩一开始没注意到角落里有个人在睡觉，听到磨牙的声音才发现那个身影。红发，这很能戳中他的点，再看对方的身高，肖恩想象了一下这个身高差，感觉很符合他的期待。他向那个人走过去，想搭个讪，结果那人一脸恍惚的看着他，又莫名其妙地笑了起来。  
睡傻了吧这家伙，肖恩心道。但是长得倒是挺符合他的口味的，清纯可爱都占了，红头发，还有点很不明显的小雀斑。肖恩有些好奇他的味道，不自觉地凑近闻了闻。  
葡萄酒香气。十分令人愉快的醉人味道！这可真是太特么棒了！

“肖恩。”  
“达斯汀。”  
他们都看得出来对方对自己也很感兴趣。  
“有兴趣一起喝一杯吗？”  
“当然！”  
他们都默默在心里为这次相亲会点了赞。  
“你的味道很好闻。”  
“你也是。”  
他们都觉得喝一杯之后也许可以再做点什么。  
但是有一个问题他们都忘了——  
性别。  
他们都还不知道对方也是个α。


	2. Chapter 2

除了信息素，人们经常会从身高、身材、样貌、体型、穿着、性格、语言、神态、工作等等因素来判断一个个体的性别。α高大强壮，β平庸朴素，Ω娇小可人。  
在今天这种情境下，如果不带着手环，就算是久经沙场的老将肖恩，也难免会翻车，更别提达斯汀这种经验没那么丰富的家伙了。  
其实他们晚餐时聊得很愉快。二人在简单交流后发现，他们的兴趣爱好有很多类似之处，工作所在的行业也十分相似。在都默认对方是Ω的前提下，这两位α先生都不免对对方心生敬佩、好感倍增。  
而他们的内心也越发的膨胀了——这可能是α的通病，他们中大多数人都比气球还容易膨胀，也比肥皂泡还脆弱。一般媒体在八卦创作中经常将这美化为“痴情”，以骗取更多的流量。  
他们二人非常有默契地直接在酒店开了间房，为了情调氛围还叫了酒和鲜花，他们甚至还开着抒情音乐一起泡了个精油花瓣浴。这两个使用了优质抑制剂的α都在期待药物失效的时刻到来，丝毫没有发觉有什么不对的地方。  
肖恩提出来他们可以先做一些准备工作来等待抑制剂失效，达斯汀积极附议。后来想想，这应该是命运的指引。  
肉麻的情话与湿漉漉的亲吻，充满暗示性的抚摸和看似不经意的摩擦，每一个让人心跳加速的动作都让他们两人之间暧昧变得更加滚烫。到此为止，所有细节都很完美，完全没有问题。  
直到他们不约而同地都把手伸向了对方的后面。  
什么情况？发生了什么？难道这个Ω想上α？他们二人又很默契的想到一起去了，并且都猜错了。  
身经百战的肖恩其实有过一点和α的经验，但他不是很喜欢。两个α上床就像拳击赛，比起为情所“动”这种委婉的说法，倒不如用灌了肾上腺素的打桩机来形容，他连抽根事后烟的力气都余不出来。  
而达斯汀则是因为经验比较少，所以没往那方面想。他也没顾虑那么多，直接就小心翼翼的说出的刚才的疑惑:“那个，你是爱好那种倾向的Ω吗？”  
肖恩大脑一片空白，这家伙在说什么？谁是Ω？他？可他是α啊！难道这家伙是Ω同性恋？  
达斯汀还以为肖恩不好意思了，连忙说：“我没有歧视的意思！如果你真的很喜欢那种方式的话，我可以尝试下！不过咱们能不能用个比较轻松的姿势？我最近腰椎不怎么好。”  
歧视？歧视什么？什么什么方式？腰椎不好又是什么鬼？肖恩继续宕机中。难道想上α的同性恋Ω都这么奇怪吗？虽然他对上或是被上没那么执着，可他还真是第一次遇见这种状况。  
达斯汀紧张而尴尬地看着这个还被他摸着屁股的人，考虑这种情况他要不要先放手，但是对方也没有松开他的屁股，这让他感到有点为难。正当他打算进一步思考解决办法时，一阵属于α的信息素的味道让他眯起了眼睛。这味道，书卷的香气，难道……  
达斯汀正义凛然地先一步放开对方的屁股：“我也是α！”  
肖恩还没缓过神来。  
“我的抑制剂好像失效了，我闻到了你的味道。”达斯汀继续说。

他们没有继续下去，主要是因为气氛变得十分微妙。  
两个整齐穿好浴袍的α规规矩矩地并排坐在床尾。  
“你觉不觉得，这个场景像是咱们俩马上要去拍动作片了。”肖恩想了想，没忍住还是把这句话说了出来。他还真没见过达斯汀这种类型的α，不提身高，长得不算英俊，小身板也没什么肌肉，人也没什么气势，外表看起来不是β就是Ω，但达斯汀就这么活生生的在他旁边，肖恩再一想也就觉得没什么了，不管哪个性别还不都是人，长什么样的没有。  
达斯汀没听见肖恩说什么，不知道为什么，他感觉更紧张了。肖恩的性别对他的冲击没有想象中大，此前他从来不知道自己还会对同性感兴趣。除了性别，肖恩几乎完全能戳中他的点。达斯汀琢磨要不要问肖恩要个联系方式什么的，转头开口问道：“肖恩你……”  
肖恩闻言转过头看着达斯汀。  
他真好看，达斯汀想。  
他真可爱，肖恩想。“什么？”  
“你要不要吃炸鸡？“达斯汀怂了一下，连忙找了个话题。  
“行啊。”肖恩爽快地回答。  
达斯汀开始订外卖。  
“要不等下吃完还是来一发吧？”肖恩继续说。  
达斯汀手一抖，手机掉地上了。


	3. Chapter 3

若想要吹嘘一下不存在的经历，那随便搜索些东西，也能顶个一两分钟，但是真的要实践起来，可就是另外一回事了。

达斯汀第二天请了半天假，过了午休之后才去上班，并且他在下午一直挂着精神恍惚的傻笑。而这一非常规现象，成功引起了强制要求他去相亲会的始作俑者的注意。  
“你找到对象了？”马克发消息问他。  
对，这就是逼他去相亲的混蛋！达斯汀本来只是想在项目告一段落之后请个年假，马克却不知为什么似乎是想直接让他休个婚假。他在昨天的时候甚至怀疑这是某种新的劝退手段。  
“不好说，嗯，不好说……”达斯汀回。  
事实上他和肖恩昨晚过得非常愉快，在无法决定谁上谁的情况下，他们用一种非常古老而公平的方式——猜拳，得出了结果。而事实也证明，肖恩是个好教练，他则是个非常善于学习的击球手。这美妙体验让达斯汀打开了新世界的大门：对方或许没有Ω那种湿漉漉的醉人香甜，但当愉悦感到达顶峰时，肖恩沉静柔和的味道像是注入了达斯汀的中枢神经，让达斯汀兴奋地脊椎发麻，并且让他在今天时不时的就回味一番。  
总得来说，这个α的外形和信息素都很符合他的口味，谈话很愉快，一起运动时也很合拍，虽然感觉好像还差了点什么，肖恩似乎也是如此认为。目前他们双方都认定这次关系仅止于床上。达斯汀不认为这是找到对象了，说是共同语言比较多的炮友比较恰当，况且对方也不是Ω。  
马克看到达斯汀模棱两可的回答后皱起眉头，一瞬间感觉事情并不简单。他一边数着时间想看看达斯汀那张傻脸笑多久会抽搐，一边又继续猜测，难道和Ω共处的时光真的是那么美妙？那只不过是信息素催生出的假象！马克想到他上周碰到那个Ω，不由更加坚信自己是正确的。达斯汀就是个被冲昏头的傻子，他连去医学博览会都能嗨过头，根本没有参考价值。  
达斯汀所在的公司主要研发的是一款社交软件，他们本来的目的是搭建一个更加灵活自由的相亲平台，以帮助更多的人找到灵魂伴侣。只不过事与愿违，用这个平台干什么的都有，但真正找灵魂伴侣的却只有一个——就是达斯汀本人的账号。而就在十分钟之前，达斯汀删掉了自己主页上所有关于灵魂伴侣的信息，让这个平台悄悄向着约炮软件的道路又跳了一步。

肖恩很满意昨晚体验，至于满不满足就是另外一回事了，那家伙好像确实腰不怎么好，但胜在他很听从指挥。对一个α来说，这简直太难得了！达斯汀基本上没有那种常见于α身上的极度以自我中心的支配欲，他十分温柔体贴，甚至还有点讨人厌的小心翼翼。  
不过他确实玩得很开心，肖恩也拿出了诚意和达斯汀好好玩，还教了他一些实用的小技巧，并且在今早大度的付了房费，给了睡梦中的小可爱一个吻，留下了自己的联系方式。这不是什么打算正式交往的暗示，只是觉得他们有机会可以再来一发。  
“人们通常把你称为‘渣男’，被当成有害垃圾的那种，我真不敢相信你去相亲会也能找人约一发。”范宁没空搭理他，只是听了个大概，他就知道帕克那家伙又在炫耀他的记录。虽然他是那个把帕克丢去相亲会的罪魁祸首，但范宁丝毫没有感到愧疚，天底下没人比他更希望有好心人能收了这个祸害，他已经受够了给帕克收拾烂摊子了。  
“随便你怎么说，他会给我打电话的。”肖恩无所谓耸了耸肩，他听这些话听得耳朵都长茧子了，如果有一场关于批判渣男金句的智力问答，肖恩自信可以拿到冠军。  
“等等，你不是说你再也不和α……呃？”  
“哦，是这样，我之前以为α都是你我这种，抱歉我没有要上你的意思……”  
“嘿！我可不是你！我有固定伴侣的！”  
“不关心、不在乎。”肖恩摆了摆手表示拒绝，继续道，“你瞧，我说的就是这个意思，达斯汀虽然是个α，但他的思考方式却更有同理心，他是个奇妙的α。”  
“如果他给你打电话去约会，他才是奇妙的α。当然我也真心期盼你能成功找到灵魂伴侣，但我觉得除非神迹降临，才会让那个人出现在世上。”范宁了解帕克，当然不是直接了解过，帕克脱下裤子时的柔情蜜意和他穿回裤子时的人渣程度成正比。别看帕克这会儿回味得津津有味，但只要那个叫达斯汀的不和他谈风花雪月，而开始谈婚论嫁时，他这位可亲可爱的朋友一准儿能想出无数种理由去拒绝对方，谁让对方不是他的灵魂伴侣呢。


	4. Chapter 4

游乐场中骤降的暴雨，不只让人仿佛置身梦幻的蜃景，也同样有着快乐的高潮戛然而止的尴尬。

几乎所有经历过义务教育的人，在刚完成了第二性别分化时，都被要求写一篇关于未来的自己和理想的伴侣的作文。这篇作文从现在来看或许并没有什么意义，但是由于某些教育流程导致遗留问题，让这个东西直至现在仍会被丢给相关机构用以对提交作文的学生进行性别评级，然后他们就会将它封进个人档案，变成一个再也没人会关心的黑历史。  
达斯汀的书面评级是D等α，他没被丢到E等的原因大约是他的智商比较突出。而肖恩则因为一些众所周知的黑历史，被直接评为F等。按照早些年的观点，他们俩都称不上是什么良配，特别是肖恩，对Ω来说，和他这种等级的α结合，甚至不如嫁给一个β。那时的人觉得等级越低缺点越多，如果以商品比喻，就是质量差到只能做粉碎处理那种。  
现在时代变了，虽然大部分人都已经不怎么关心那个评级了，但还是有一些人会用那个评级八卦。  
“我是说，那可是个A等的Ω啊！没哪个α会不心动吧？结果有八卦说他早就和β结婚了。”  
“据说Ω如果遇到灵魂伴侣完全无法抵抗，那个β也知道自己随时会被绿吧？”  
“我听说有人会为了这事去把腺体摘掉，噫！想想就可怕。不过万一灵魂伴侣是个F等的，摘了也就……老板！”  
达斯汀的脸都黑了，他在公司脸色都没这么差过，这一般都是马克来负责。他对面的肖恩倒是不关心别的，他一脸有趣地看着他，觉得达斯汀现在地样子很像充了气的河豚，他还手欠地用叉子去轻轻戳了戳达斯汀的脸。  
今天肖恩恰好到这边办事，达斯汀便约他中午一起来这家味道绝赞的烤肉店。达斯汀在店里瞄到了几个公司的同事，他不认识他们，也觉得没必要去打招呼，毕竟哪有人想吃饭时看到老板的脸啊。而偷听八卦也不是他的本意，但是他们坐得离那几个人不远对方的声音又很大，他想不听到都难。  
公司里其实没几个人知道他在约会，知道的那几个人中，也就只有马克知道他的约会对象是个α。马克同他一样，是个不关心评级的人，不同的是，达斯汀喜欢在约会前对约会对象做点调查。他有告诉肖恩他会这么做，肖恩则表示无所谓。达斯汀就是在那时知道了肖恩的评级，他是惊讶了一下，但他没太关心。  
“嗨，你们是这家伙同事？”肖恩拍了一把达斯汀的屁股，然后拉他坐下，“他今天有点不舒服，所以心情不太好，要不你们？”他示意了一下门口。  
“哦哦，好！幸会，幸会。”这几个人和肖恩客套完，连达斯汀的脸都不敢看，只做了简单告别的手势，就灰溜溜地跑了。  
“他们走了，那么你想吃什么？我想吃点内脏之类的。”  
“抱歉，肖恩。”达斯汀闷闷地说。  
“你在抱歉什么？”  
“他们那样说……”  
“又不是你说的，我也不在乎，况且他们有八卦的自由。”肖恩敲了敲菜单，“快点，你要吃什么，我饿死了。”  
“牛舌和羊肉丸子。”  
很多人都不明白他们这种约会有何意义。达斯汀和肖恩自那次相亲会之后每周末都约着一起出去——展览、电影、鬼屋、游乐场、购物中心、超市、公园、酒店等等，如果在工作日有机会碰头说不定也会一起做点什么。但其实肖恩经常放他鸽子，所以他们约会地次数实际上用一只手就能数过来。可他们既不是朋友也不是情侣，他们只是一起打发时间。达斯汀觉得自己或许没理由和肖恩生气，这大概就是做主动联系的那个人的坏处。这种关系对各怀鬼胎的二人来说无比便利，而且仅有的知道的几个人，也不会不识趣地戳穿他们。  
只不过他不喜欢有人说肖恩不好。他不知道肖恩是怎么想，他也不知道自己怎么想地。  
“你觉得我们这样算朋友吗？”达斯汀问。  
“朋友不会上床。”肖恩答。  
“那炮友呢？”达斯汀接着问。  
“炮友不会约会。”肖恩又答。  
“情侣呢？”达斯汀不死心。  
“情侣会谈风花雪月，我们不。”肖恩就让他死心，“我们只不过是偶尔上个床，有时一起出来玩玩，而且我们都是要找灵魂伴侣的人。”  
“你或许……说的对。”达斯汀支支吾吾。  
“喏，你的牛舌。”肖恩把肉夹给达斯汀，他瞥了一眼那个小可怜，他感觉他的渣男警铃在响，但他把它摁掉了。肖恩想，他只不过是在劝一个不肯吃饭的小朋友吃饭，一切正常。达斯汀没动筷子，肖恩索性就把肉递到了达斯汀的嘴边：“快吃。”  
达斯汀嗷呜咬住了牛舌，没有过多香料的修饰，只需盐和胡椒却能让牛舌地味道有飞跃般的提升，鲜美的汁水在他咀嚼的一瞬间爆炸，继而那柔软中带着脆嫩的口感让他之前的残留的怒气立马烟消云散：“名副其实！”  
“我都不知道你还会变脸。”肖恩嘲笑道。  
“美食有助于环缓解压力。”达斯汀正色道。  
“那我大概知道你为什么喜欢和我粘在一块了。”  
“？”  
“因为我天生丽质，秀色可餐。”肖恩笑着眨了下眼。


	5. Chapter 5

就像加班只有0次和无数次一样，讨厌的事情也不会习惯成自然。

Ω的信息素就像迷魂香，耐受度低的α甚至可能会瞬间失去理智，这也是马克不接受灵魂伴侣这一说的其中一个原因，但最令他讨厌的还是所谓的灵魂伴侣会产生的影响，那些人自带旁若无人三流偶像剧效果，仿佛与现实脱节是他们人生的唯一课题。但是这样的事情不应当出现在两个α身上，马克从前是这样想的。  
“达斯汀，你要下班了吗？”马克知道他要干什么去，他看到楼下的超跑了，也看到了超跑旁边那个金发的轻佻家伙了。  
“是……啊？事先说明，我活儿都干完了，项目正有条不紊地进行。”达斯汀猜测着马克的来意，虽然他的好兄弟可能不在乎他和谁出去玩，但是鉴于马克现在万分纠结的感情状况，他还是不要说他的同伴是肖恩的好。  
“你是去约会。”马克说的是肯定句。  
“大概……吧？哈哈。”达斯汀回答的却是疑问句。  
马克沉默了，达斯汀这家伙绝对是要去约会！马克觉得自己看错了人，他没想到达斯汀竟然会用这种卑鄙的方式，先他一步走出单身派对。不惜和一个α约会也要赢过我，你可真是好样的，达斯汀！  
如果达斯汀会读心，他一定会觉得马克戏精附体，但他没有那种能力。所以他看着马克毫无波澜的石膏脸，还以为自己糊弄过去了，终于要放他走了，不禁有点小雀跃。  
“我和你一起去。”马克沉声说。  
“你什么？”达斯汀摸不着头脑。  
“和你一起去约会。”马克声音更低沉了。  
“你有伴？”达斯汀试探地问道。  
“我没有，我看你约会。”马克声音极为压抑。  
“你清醒一点！”达斯汀忍不住说。  
“我要声明，以下分析是我基于客观公正的第三者视角做出的合理判断，同时我对你居然被一个α迷得晕头转向感到惊讶。达斯汀，首先，我认为你现在这种行为根本不是像你说的‘不好说'。你和这名末等水平α已经持续进行了一个月以上的约会加上床行为，通过我调出的你最近的购买记录来看，你还在送他礼物。其次，你在从相亲会回来的当天就删除了所有关于寻找灵魂伴侣的信号，这对你这种从小就相信圣诞老人和圣诞婆婆是灵魂伴侣的人来说简直不可思议。然后就在刚刚，我在楼下看到你所谓的'炮友'正在楼下超跑旁等人，我调出了这栋大厦自你参与活动以来的监控路线，确定这栋楼里面他要找的人只能是你了。当然他也有和其他人接触过，我不确定那是不是所谓的搭讪。但从每次的最终结果看，你是最大概率会和他一起走的人。我觉得我有必要……”  
“肖恩已经到了？”达斯汀惊喜道，他接着说：“嘿！马克，虽然我对你的想法不怎么感兴趣，但我不介意有空的时候继续听，但是今晚不行，拜拜！”  
达斯汀说完就抓着包飞快地跑走了。

“嗯哼，三人约会，虽然少见，但我也不是没经历过。”肖恩从后视镜瞥了一眼马克，对达斯汀继续说道：“你这个朋友会参与到酒店阶段吗？三个人的话我觉得需要换个房间，床不够大。”  
“我不是来3P的，我只是来看看。”马克冷面解释道。他不想在床上看见达斯汀的裸体，更不想看见达斯汀在他面前上演动作片，那不是会不会尴尬的问题，他会有心理阴影的，三个α的床战，他想都不要想。  
“每个人都这么说，但每个人都做到最后了。”肖恩在夸大事实，只是一部分人会这么选择。  
“马克他有洁癖。他现在正在怀疑他上次遇到的那个Ω是牙仙擅自给他礼物，但他不是幻想狂，所以他否定了自己。”达斯汀翻着他的背包，“你说的那几本漫画我找到加砖的了，在我包里，等下吃饭的时候给你？”  
“你越来越会调情了嘛！等会让我闻闻你今天是哪个产区的佳酿。”肖恩给了他一个只能意会的眼神。  
“你们都不分场合的吗？”马克惊讶道。  
“是你非要来的马克。行行好，闭上嘴，当个透明人！”达斯汀很想装作马克不存在，但他就像个监视器，死死地看着车前座上发生的一切事情。  
“我不认为两个α能擦出不可理喻的火花，就算我好心去参与，也不可能。”马克坚持自己的观点。  
“如果你说的火花是指床笫之事，我或许可以教你点技巧。好了，到了，你们先进去，我去停车。”  
肖恩偏头吻了下达斯汀，又朝马克抛了个媚眼。达斯汀见他这样，就用手挡住了他的视线，结果肖恩又抬头舔了他的手心，达斯汀一激灵，就跳下了车。  
马克见状翻了个白眼，也跟着达斯汀下了车。

约三小时后，他们从餐厅出来了。  
“你真是太棒了，肖恩！我从未见过像你这样的α！不，我想就算是有Ω在场，我也会选择你！”说此话的人并非达斯汀，而是马克。  
“嘿，马克，你该回家了！”达斯汀劝道。  
“今晚是属于我和肖恩的纪念日，我为什么要回家？我承认一起去我家也是个好主意，但是我要先去趟超市。肖恩，你愿意回家等我吗？”  
达斯汀觉得马克失了智，他不但忘了自己三小时前的态度，还妄想着抢人，达斯汀怀疑马克是不是被下了药。  
“冷静，马克，或许我们可以交换下联系方式，改天再联系？”肖恩如此提议。  
“你想去酒店？那我也去！达斯汀，我尽量忍受你的存在，不过你最好不要发出声音。”马克正肉眼所见地膨胀着，他正在变得比以往都要目中无人。  
受不了马克的达斯汀朝着他的下颚就给了他一拳，毫不留情。  
“你已经找到灵魂伴侣了！马克！好好珍惜那个人！而且肖恩是我的、我的……”  
“炮友 。”肖恩适时出声提醒。  
“对，是我的炮友！我们不玩3P！”  
马克被打懵了，他想着达斯汀的话，然后呆滞地看着那两人上车后弃他而去。我只是要和肖恩交流下工作技术，达斯汀那个傻逼为什么要打我！我每天都和爱德华多联系！谁想和你和你男朋友玩3P！


	6. Chapter 6

约不约不是问题，想约和不想约才是问题。

从肖恩嘴里出来的话，一般而言可信度都非常低，只有刚见面不久的人和傻子才会信。像范宁这种机智的人，他就从来不把肖恩的屁话当回事儿。  
“帕克，今天你的灵魂伴侣出现了吗？”这句话对范宁来说，等同于一般人的“早上好，你吃了吗？”  
“我有一种前所未有的感觉，那个人今天就会出现。喏，就从那扇门走出来，然后让我晕头转向。”肖恩随手一指，指到了大门口的β壮汉保安，对方狠狠瞪了他一眼，他就默默地收回了手指。  
“哦，那看来就是你的小达达了，他收了你这辈子就功德圆满了，黄书配酒，这波不亏。”范宁在等他的早餐，顺便和难得早到公司的帕克搭话打发时间，“你的实习生今天到，是个挺漂亮的Ω，希望你矜持的时间久一点。”  
肖恩点了一杯拿铁和一个杏仁羊角，但他听到Ω的时候并没有太大的反应：“没问题。”  
这可太反常了，范宁至今还对帕克两个月换了6个实习生的事情记忆犹新。也不是说他这位朋友有爱骚扰实习生的恶癖，而是他的恶癖不会放过他周围的所有人。虽然帕克很出色，但受得了他的人还真没几个。  
“嘿，万一她是你的灵魂伴侣呢？”范宁试着换个方向聊天。  
“灵魂伴侣……是没什么不好，但也就那样吧。”肖恩如此答道。  
范宁大惊，他刚想继续问帕克，就看见一个年轻女孩在向他们热情的打招呼，是那个实习生。  
“早，爱丽克斯，麻烦过来一下。”  
名叫爱丽克斯的女孩踏着小碎步急匆匆地向他们走来。她穿着不太适宜周围环境的正装，而且那衣服看起来也不怎么适合她，但她确实如范宁所说，是个相当标致的Ω。  
“爱丽克斯，这是帕克，你这段时间跟着他。”范宁向爱丽克斯介绍帕克，然后提醒道，“不要追求他，也不要被他追求，懂了吗？”  
爱丽克斯似懂非懂地应了声。正好这时肖恩的早餐好了，他拿过袋子递给小实习生，道：“实习生福利。”然后抛了个媚眼。  
这一幕恰巧被达斯汀看到了。达斯汀今早送肖恩来的公司，等他走了没多远就发现肖恩把手机忘在他车上了，他掉头回来给肖恩送手机。  
“肖恩！”他喊了一声，气呼呼地冲向肖恩。但他向那边走了没有几步，不知为何就开始心跳加速，意识也越来越模糊。  
是什么东西这么香，又甜又浓？达斯汀的脑子里似乎只剩下关于香气的问题。天啊，他的胃好热，蚂蚁好像在他还没有涨出的结上爬，他应该吃点什么，他应该去吃，他可以吃……Ω吗？达斯汀试着咽下口水，但他还想更多的尝尝那个香气的味道，他就一直张着嘴，口水就顺着他的嘴角流下。  
突然有什么东西扎进了他的脖颈，让他清醒了一点，达斯汀似乎能看见香气是眼前这个娇小漂亮的人身上向他流过来的，那是他的Ω？她的味道一定很好！他应该标记她，标记她！标记她！标记她！  
“达斯汀？”一个声音忽远忽近地响起。  
肖恩？达斯汀感觉嘴里被塞进了什么东西，他毫不犹豫地狠狠咬了下去，香甜的糖霜味与黄油味充满了他的口腔。天啊这味道真好！  
“我知道。”  
又是肖恩的声音。达斯汀突然感觉自己完了，他永远失去肖恩了，他再也不能和肖恩约炮约会又不谈风花雪月了。香甜的味道依然没有散去，达斯汀的身体也没有冷静下来，但他一想到肖恩，就觉得自己像个被迫发情的动物，难过得不得了。  
“肖恩……”  
“这家的杏仁羊角是招牌。”

“那姑娘……她怎么样了？”达斯汀小心翼翼地问。  
“她没什么事，但我失去了一个优秀实习生和一顿早餐。”肖恩咽下了他的菠菜炖饭，如此抱怨道。  
“对不起……”  
“她有对象，也是个Ω，打算今年毕业就结婚。别伤心，她不想和你绑一起。”肖恩又吃了一勺炖饭。  
“我也不想，我都不认识她。炖饭好吃吗？”达斯汀眼巴巴地看着肖恩吃，一口比一口香。  
“炖饭好不好吃不重要，看着好吃的炖饭却吃不到的你才是我的快乐源泉。”肖恩说罢切了一块炖饭里面烤得酥嫩的鲑鱼，用叉子戳起，在达斯汀的眼前晃了一圈，放进了自己的嘴里。“真香！”  
“这么说你不讨厌继续和我见面？”达斯汀一下子抓住了某个重点。  
“你在讲什么蠢话！”肖恩鄙夷的皱了下眉，“两个都没有灵魂伴侣的α一起玩没什么奇怪的吧。”  
“嗯，两个都没有灵魂伴侣的α……等等？你也碰到了？你怎么没告诉我？”达斯汀大惊失色，不过这到底是不是绿色他还不确定。  
“就你们公司那个和β结婚的A等Ω啊，你不是知道吗？”肖恩理所当然地说道，他看达斯汀的眼神就像在看白痴。  
“我知道？我什么时候知道了？”他都不知道他什么时候知道了。  
“那你吃烤肉那天发什么神经？”  
“他们说得是你？”那那几个人岂不是知道他们什么关系？！诶？好像也挺好的。  
“得不到我这么优秀的人他们也只能在背地里酸了，你要体谅下。”肖恩得意了起来。  
“那你和那个Ω有没有？”达斯汀紧张兮兮的问。  
“我信息素耐受度很高的，感觉像心脏病加重感冒吧也就。你就不一样了，你让我感觉自己抱着一条在哭着交代后事的小狗，我存云端了，你要再看一遍吗？”  
“你不会要一直留着那个视频吧……”  
肖恩没听达斯汀的话，把一只耳机塞到达斯汀的耳朵里，然后点开了那个视频。  
[肖恩，呜呜呜，肖恩，对不起，我不想标记她，我、我、嗝、我想标记你，呜，我的脑袋要化了，肖恩、肖恩，我想要抱抱可以吗？]视频中的神志不清的达斯汀哭得惨不忍睹，可见他对Ω的信息素确实耐受度很低。  
“我早上没来得及服抑制剂，情有可原……唔！”达斯汀忙辩解，然后他就被肖恩堵了他的嘴了。  
“行了，吃鱼吧，我点太多了。”肖恩把正正好好吃一半的炖饭推给达斯汀，还把正好剩一半的小吃篮也推了过去。  
达斯汀看着肖恩的举动，觉得他们之间应该没什么问题了，也许他们是时候可以像情侣那样……  
看了一眼手机的肖恩不知为何笑出了声。  
“？”  
“马克说他料到你是那种人了。”  
“什么？”  
“咳，我把视频发他了，他说你比偶像剧型的α还优秀。”  
达斯汀不知道他应该怎么形容此刻的心情，也许一个日肖恩MUA最合适不过了。


End file.
